Wish
by A. Leanne Vast
Summary: Remember how Dean tried to get Cas laid that one time in season 5? Well, now Dean wonders if Cas ever did it with his "wife" Daphne. Ends up Destiel. Please review! This is Part 1 of the Wish Series.
1. Wish

**A/N #1: I hadn't intended on writing any(*cough* more *cough*) fanfiction, but this story has been sitting in my head for about a week now. It takes place post Cas coming back (so mild season 7 spoilers), and he's sane now and whatnot. Oh, and whether he's on the road with Sam and Dean or not is up to you. This fic is rated for language, just fyi.**

**A/N #2: This is a Destiel fic. If you don't like boykissing, don't read. I don't know when I started shipping Dean and Castiel, but now that I have, I can't get enough. I'm not usually one to slash ship, but with these two characters, you kind of have to. It's just that the writers make it so easy for us that the are just BEGGING to be shipped! I'm thinking about making a presentation as to why people ship Dean and Cas.**

**A/N #3: Please, please, please review! And please tell me if this is in character - or, as much in character as it can be. I am super obsessed with being in character, so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Wish Series Part One, Chapter One<p>

Wish

Sam had gone out to a bar. He figured Dean and Castiel had some "unresolved issues" that needed to be dealt with now that the angel was back.

**Two hours after Sam left**

Dean was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Cas was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"So…" Dean started, "that wife of yours–"

"Daphne," Cas reminded him.

"Right, Daphne. Did you two, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I do not know what you are referring to, Dean."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Did you two… do it?"

Castiel looked at Dean, cocked his head and squinted his eyes, still not understanding. "Do what?"

Dean sat up and gave Cas an _oh-come-on-do-I-really-have-to-spell-it-out-for-you?_ look.

Cas looked at the floor, tilted his head, looked back up at Dean, squinted his eyes, then suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh," he shifted his gaze down to the floor, "you mean forni-" Cas rolled his eyes, "'make love'."

Dean was going for 'have sex,' but he replied, "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Cas looked up again, then back down. "Yes. We made love on several occasions."

"Oh, that's – well that's good for you, Cas." Dean laid back down. Somehow Cas's answer seemed to disappoint him. "So I guess that means you liked it then?"

Cas looked pained. "Yes, I suppose so."

_Wait, what? _Dean sat back up. "You 'suppose so'? What does that mean, you 'suppose so'?"

Cas looked at Dean, then down at his hands. "It just – it just never felt right. Like," Cas's eyes flickered from his hands, to Dean, then back to his hands again, "like she wasn't the one I was supposed to be with."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this.

"Who-" Dean cleared his throat, "who do you think – looking back on it I mean – that you were supposed to be with?"

Was Cas _blushing?_ He couldn't be. He was an Angel of the Lord for fuck's sake!

Cas cleared his throat and mumbled something.

"What? I-I didn't hear that."

Cas cleared his throat again, and looked into Dean's eyes. Then Cas said, with a terrified but certain expression on his face. "You Dean. I think I wished it was you."

_Did-did Cas just say _me_?_ "Come again?"

Cas sighed. "I think that my … first time, was supposed to be with you."

Dean was speechless for a minute. "_Me_? Y-You an-… and _me_?"

"Yes Dean." Cas looked back to the floor and shook his head. "Never mind. It isn't of import."

"Not of import? Cas, you just told me that you wished you had lost your virginity. To me. I think that's pretty, 'of import'!"

"I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just, go, now."

"No Cas, wait!"

Cas was surprised, and slightly confused, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean got up from the bed and went to sit next to Cas. He sighed, looked at his hands, and started twiddling his thumbs. He was debating whether or not he should actually ask his next question, knowing that it would probably provoke a chat about feelings – something he hated more than Hell – but damn it he was curious. "How long-" he cleared his throat, "how long have you felt like this?"

Cas also kept his gaze on his own hands, "Remember when I told you that I was hunted, that I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well. Since before I told you that."

"Oh."

Dean leaned back on the couch. Wow. Years. Cas had wanted to be with Dean for years, even when he didn't remember Dean existed. Well fuck. This was turning into a goddamn chick-flick.

Without thinking, he asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

_Well crap. Do actually I _want_ this to turn into a goddamn chick-flick?_

Cas looked mildly annoyed, "Because you like women, Dean. And I am in a male vessel. I knew you wouldn't want to be with me. And I didn't want to risk our friendship. At one point it seemed that you were all I had. I-I just couldn't lose that." He looked up, "Couldn't lose you."

Dean inwardly rolled his eyes. _A chick-flick. A mother-fucking chick-flick. _He mentally decided to shake that off and go for it, but he still hesitated before he grasped Cas's right hand in his left. Dean rubbed the back of Cas's hand with his thumb. They looked into each other's eyes. Dean gave a small smile and leaned towards Cas.

Cas pulled back, confused and in shock. "Dean, what are you doing?"

_Damn it Cas!_ Now he was going to have to talk about his feelings.

Dean took in a shaky breath. "Cas. I lost you. I really lost you. I thought you dead. For months, I thought you were dead."

_Goddamn it, I sound like a girl!_

Dean cupped Cas' face in his right hand. "I can't lose you again. I just _can't_. I need you Cas. I _need _you."

**No, Dean, now you sound like a girl. **Dean inwardly rolled his eyes, _Gee, thanks, Sammy. _

That little bit didn't stop a single tear from rolling down Dean's cheek as he leaned in again. This time Cas didn't pull back. The kiss was gentle, even soft. Cas cupped Dean's face in return, and brushed away the tear.

They didn't hear Sam come in.

"Holy. Crap." Sam finally managed to get out after watching his brother and the angel kiss tenderly for over a minute.

Dean and Cas looked at the intruder. Cas was surprised that he hadn't noticed Sam's presence. Dean was mortified. He and Sam stared at each other for a full minute. Sam looked at his bag on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, so, I'm just gonna... Yeah. Ok B-bye." Sam stammered as he grabbed his bag and closed the door.

~After Sam closed the door, he shivered, then turned toward the main desk of the motel. Wagging his finger at the door to the room he just left, he said, "Yeah. Not what I expected." He smirked. "I better knock next time I leave them alone." He walked towards the main desk to get his own room. Not that he would be getting any sleep, mind you, not with what he just saw.~

Dean half-turned back towards Cas, his eyes on the floor.

"Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean looked up, smiled, cupped Cas's face in his hand again, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 4/25/12 Just reread the chapter to edit it. Nothing really new about the story.**


	2. Time

**A/N #1: Because cassiels-song said she wanted it a little longer, here's a second chapter.**

**A/N #2:** If you haven't figured it out yet, Sam's voice in Dean's head will be in **bold**. Dean's thoughts are still _italicized_. I know that mind-Sam sounds a little like he could be soulless-Sam, but oh well.

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wish Series Part One, Chapter Two<p>

Time

A few minutes after Dean and Cas had started kissing again, Dean pulled away. Cas looked sad at the loss.

"Dean, why did you stop?"

Dean chuckled, "Well, Cas. You angels may be able to mac forever without air, but the thing is, us humans can't."

Cas smiled slightly, "Of course. My apologies. Please let me know when you are ready to resume."

Dean chuckled again.

"What's so funny, Dean?"

"Nothing, it's just –" _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this to a dude, _Dean thought as he rubbed Cas' cheek with his thumb, "you're adorable."

Cas smiled again, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smirked. "And you're a good kisser." _For a dude._ Dean mentally kicked himself.

"I'm glad you're enjoying kissing me Dean. I, I was afraid, because I am in a male vessel, that once you had stopped, you would regret that you had kissed me."

Dean seemed concerned. "Cas' I don't regret it."

"But it also makes you uncomfortable. You wish I was in a female vessel, don't you?" Cas looked sad.

_Damn it Cas!_

"No, Cas no! I mean, it would be easier, but –"

Cas looked away, "I see."

_Well shit Dean! _**You're an idiot. **_I know that, thanks Sammy!_

"Hey!" Dean made Cas look at him. "Don't, Cas. Just," Dean sighed, "Just let me explain." _Crap, more feelings talk! Damn it Dean! It's bad enough when you do this with Sammy!_

"Look, Cas I'm used to being with women. I know women. I don't know guys. I-I mean, I don't really know how it works with a dude. So yeah, I'm going into virgin territory here and that makes me a little uncomfortable. It-it's just gonna take me a while to get used to the thought of being… something, with another guy. But Cas, I want to be with _you_, and the you that I know looks like a dude. So, just, give me a little time to get used to the thought. Ok?" Dean gave Cas's hand a light squeeze.

**Girl. **_Bitch. _** Jerk.**

"Of course Dean. I would do anything for you. You do know that, don't you?"

**Awww. **_Shut you damn cake-hole Sam!_

"Yeah, Cas I know. I, I'd do anything for you too."

_Man up, Winchester! You sound like a fucking girl!_

"It makes me happy to know that Dean."

Dean smiled. "Good. I'm glad." Dean put on his serious face. "Now, I think you - or me-" Dean smirked, "should take off that trench coat-"

"Technically, Dean, it's an overcoat." Cas corrected him.

"Right. Overcoat. Take off that overcoat, the suit jacket, the tie, and the shoes, and the socks, too, if you want."

Cas looked at him, surprised and confused. "But, Dean, I thought-"

"Oh! No no no no no! Cas, I don't want to… _you know_. I just think you'd be more comfortable with them off."

Cas looked down at himself, "Oh, I see. That might be more pleasurable, yes. " Cas looked up at Dean, "But, I haven't taken these clothes off before." Cas grinned. Actually. Fucking. Grinned. "Would you help me?"

Dean got off the couch and knelt at Cas's feet. He slipped off the angel's shoes then stood up. Dean indicated for Cas to stand up and turn around. He pulled the coat off Cas's shoulders and placed it on the couch where he was sitting moments ago. Cas turned around. He looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Cas?"

"I, I feel naked Dean."

Dean grinned and gave Cas a reassuring kiss, then rid the – no, _his_ angel of his jacket and tie.

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, in that oh so adorable way that he does. "What now, Dean?"

_Yeah, what now Dean?_

"You know what Cas, I'm tired. Can we," Dean cleared his throat, "go to bed?"

"Dean, I'm an angel and you know I don't sleep." Cas smirked. Actually. Fucking. Smirked. He knew damn well that Dean knew damn well that he didn't sleep. He then made his way over to the second bed.

_Hey? Where does he think he's going? _

"Cas, where are you going?"

"I, I thought that…" Cas pointed at the second bed.

Dean grinned, "Nope."

Cas slid into Dean's bed. Dean slipped off his own shoes and crawled under the covers with his angel; they lied there facing each other. Dean scooted closer to Cas, and once again cupped his face and rubbed his cheek.

"'Night Cas." Dean said, lovingly.

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Uh, Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You better be here in the morning."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes again. "Oh, and Cas? Could you at least pretend that you're sleeping, at least until I fall asleep? It, well, it would be kind of creepy of if you were staring me while I'm trying to fall asleep."

**Yeah, that would be creepy. **_Sammy, seriously! You're not even the real Sam for Christ's sake! So shut you're non-real goddamn cake-hole! _**Whatever, Dean.**

"How would you know if I was watching you while you slept? Your eyes would be closed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'd just know, ok man? !"

"Ok Dean."

Dean sighed. "I, I… I'm sorry Cas."

"I know Dean." Cas closed his eyes and sighed. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean leaned over and kissed him again, "that perfect," he mumbled into the angel's lips. Dean gave Cas one more kiss, then put his head back on the pillow. His right arm was under the pillow under his head, and let his left arm drifted from Cas's face down to his waist.

Dean smiled to himself. _Yeah, I could get used to this. _Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Talk

**A/N: This is really two short chapters blended together. Chapter three would have been a little morning chat between Dean and Cas, and the second another chat between Sam and Dean about what Sam walked in on.**

**I just couldn't help myself, I had to keep going.**

**And thanks again to cassiels-song. I now have more ideas to keep this store alive. But, Wish will be finished after this chapter. The nest story in this series is called Want.**

**Oh, and thanks to gnoing for your awesome comment that you were happy that this story had been changed to "in progress"!**

**Anywho, my lovelies, here be the last chapter of Wish.**

* * *

><p>Wish Series Part One, Chapter Three<p>

Time

Dean woke up in the morning to Cas's blue eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Dean."

"Morning Cas." Dean sighed, "How long have you been staring at me?"

Cas looked a bit embarrassed. "Since you feel asleep. You would make some interesting faces." Cas hesitated, "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"You don't regret last night, do you?"

Dean's eyes widened. "No Cas! Not at all!"

Cas was relieved. "Good. I was worried for a moment that you would."

"Don't be. You don't ever have to be worried about," Dean gestured between them, "this. Ok?"

Cas smiled, "Ok Dean."

Just as Dean was about to kiss Cas, there was a knock on the door. "Damn it Sammy!" He whispered.

"Hey, you guys decent in there? Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Coming Sam!" Dean yelled at the door.

**He better not mean that in a dirty way, **real-Sam thought.

Dean and Cas got out of the bed, then the hunter answered the door. Sam looked Dean up and down and smiled broadly.

"Have a good night last night, Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened. He must have a morning boner. He looked down and sighed. He was relieved, no morning boner. _Thank God._

Dean put on a false smile, "Would you like to come in, Sammy?"

"I don't know, would I?" Sam leered at Dean.

"Damn it Sam! I'm fully clothed. Cas is fully clothed. Nothing biblical happened last night."

"Uh, Dean –"

Dean Cut him off, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Sasquatch."

Sam chuckled and pushed past Dean into the motel room. He took a seat at the kitchen table, noting that only one bed had been disturbed. He smiled to himself.

When Dean went to the bathroom, showered, did his business, and brushed his teeth, Sam decided to have a little chat with Cas. But, for the life of him, he couldn't drop the smile.

"You know, if you hurt Dean, I'll kill you. Badass angel or not."

"Do not worry Sam, I have no intention of hurt your brother." Cas looked down, recalling his past actions. "Again." He looked Sam in the eyes. "But if I do hurt him, please, kill me."

**Wow.** "Uh, ok Cas."

"I mean it Sam. If you don't, I will."

**Double wow. **This was starting to make Sam uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat. "Cas, look, I know you won't hurt Dean. You hurt him once, but you won't don't do it again. I know you won't."

"Thank you for your confidence, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. "No problem Cas."

A few minutes went by…

"So..." Sam smiled devilishly, "is, uh, is Dean a better kisser than Daphne?"

Cas smiled. Really smiled. "Yes. He most certainly is."

Dean came out of the bathroom. He looked between his brother and his angel.

"Were you two talking about me?" He said with a smirk.

"Let's go Dean, I'm starving."

"Fine fine fine, quite your whining."

Dean and Sam went to breakfast, leaving Cas behind at the motel. Cas didn't think it was necessary for him to go with them because he didn't eat. Also, he thought the brothers needed time to speak after what Sam had witnessed last night.

Dean knew that Sam would inevitably say something to piss him off, seeing as how he gave a shit ton of ammo to his Sasquatch of a baby brother last night, so he intentionally drove to a diner ten blocks away.

Sam and Dean sat down at a booth in the corner at Pat's Diner. The waitress, Janet, took their order. Sam didn't order anything because he had a feeling that Dean would be storming off relatively soon. Dean ordered bacon, eggs, toast and three pancakes.

The Winchesters sat in silence, stealing glances at each other until their food came. Sam spoke up first.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Is Cas a good kisser?"

Dean blushed. "Shut up, Sammy!"

"Oh my god! He is, isn't he?"

Dean sat up straight and put on his poker face. "That's a personal question, Sammy. One that I am not going to answer."

"Wow. I guess that Daphne taught him a thing or two." Sam smiled. Then immediately realized that remark was a mistake. **Nice going, Winchester! **Dean frowned sorrowfully. Sam frowned. "Oh, God Dean! I, I'm so sorry! You – you really wish you were his first, don't you?"

Dean slammed his napkin down on the table. "This is not a conversation I am going to have with you Sam!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

Dean put his napkin back on his lap. A few moments went by…

"So, I guess you really are into dick now?" Sam smiled.

Dean through his napkin at Sam, who in turn started laughing.

"Real mature Sammy!" Dean got up, started walking away, then turned back around. He grabbed one of his slices of bacon and poined it at Sam. "Bitch."

Dean took a bite of his bacon and just as he started walking away again, Sam called back, "Jerk". Dean walked to the car and drove back to the motel.

Sam laughed to himself. **So fucking worth having to pay the bill and walk the – oh. Shit. **Sam dropped his fist on the table. **Now I have to walk the ten goddamn blocks to get back to the motel.** **Way to go Sammy. Way to go. **Sam sighed, then shrugged. **Oh well, still worth it, **he thought as he took a bite of Dean's toast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok my awesome supporters! That's it for Wish! For those of you who liked this story, Want is up now!**


End file.
